Défi et conséquences
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: "Et tu crois que coucher ensemble était une plaisanterie aussi ? la coupa t-elle en détourant les yeux." "Erza..Je suis désolé..." "Des excuses, Mira, je n'en veux pas. Parce que pour moi, je n'ai pas couché avec toi mais j'ai fait l'amour avec la personne que j'aime". ErzaXMirajane - Yuri.


**Auteur**** : Nawaki-Chan.**

**Titre**** : Défi et conséquences.**

**Genre**** : Romance. Hurt / Conform. Yuri. **

**Couple**** : Erza X Mirajane**

**Rating**** : K+**

**Note d'auteur :**** Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit One-Shoot écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma chère Angélique Alias Amaterasu Chi. Moi, médiocre amie, je te fais cadeaux de cet...chose :') Merci d'être une superbe Bêta et de subir mes textes pourris x)**

**Je remercie aussi Sarah de m'avoir motivé pour l'écriture ! Comme d'habitude, je t'aime toujours autant *-***

**Et toi Lancolie, je t'ai reconnue vilaine ;) **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à vous tous ! **

******OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Défi et conséquences.

- Alors pour toi...Ce n'était qu'une erreur ?

Tout allait si bien pourtant. Ce matin, Erza s'était réveillée le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait observée longuement le corps endormi qui était allongé dans ses draps. Caressant ses courbes gracieuses, faisant frissonner l'échine sensible de sa bien aimée. Entremêlant ses doigts écorchés dans la longue chevelure argentée. Tout avait semblé si merveilleux. Elle avait pensé rêver en sentant son parfum rassurant et délicieux.

Elle sentait dans son corps, la passion et l'amour la brulait éperdument.

Mirajane...

Elle était l'équilibre qui lui manquait, la stabilité qu'elle cherchait, le positivisme qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. La blanche lui avait apportée l'illusion d'un quotidien ordinaire qui était un bien trop précieux qui lui était inconnu.  
Et en cette fin d'après midi, tout avait basculé si vite.  
Trop vite.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire de cet amour interdit la plus belle des histoires. Leur amour était à présent calciné. Erza pouvait en mourir tellement cette idée lui brûlait la poitrine.  
A l'époque, elle aurait sans aucun doute livrer ses regrets et ses cendres de sentiments. Elles n'étaient pas source de chagrin, elles apparaissent d'avantage comme un terreau fertile sur lequel poussaient des sentiments qui lui paraissaient faibles mais qu'elle réalisait être aujourd'hui indispensables.

Leurs souvenirs d'une semaine et bien plus. Elle les traînerait comme des cadeaux, des lumières, des espoirs de beaux jours, bien qu'infiniment moins vivantes que les leurs et non pas comme des épreuves ou des peines. Elles le savaient pourtant que leur amour était impossible. Erza en avait été elle-même la spectatrice. Leur étrange amour passionné avait réfuté leur amitié si ambiguë.

Ce matin, tout avait fini par disparaître pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, c'est pourquoi, en fin d'après midi, elle était rentrée par la fenêtre d'une maison qu'elle savait appartenir à Mirajane. Et voilà qu'elles se disputaient. Elle était perdue dans ses émotions, dans ses sentiments qui jaillissaient de nulle part. Elle se sentait trahi par la femme qu'elle aimait. Erza se demandait inlassablement pourquoi elle n'avait jamais eu le droit au bonheur. Elle même sentait cette angoisse grandir en elle, comme une boule meurtrière qui incendiait entièrement son corps fébrile.

Des cris, des chuchotements. La rousse n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le comportement de la femme face à elle qui se cachait derrière des raisons futiles et un comportement qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

-Non Erza, Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais il vaut mieux que l'on arrête tout ça...Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-On a couché ensemble bon sang ! Ce n'est pas rien Mira, et puis quoi ? Ca te dégoûte de l'avoir fait avec une femme ? Ou peut être que ta conscience culpabilise pour Luxus ?

Sa voix et ses membres tremblaient et elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voila à quoi elle en était réduite...Elle, la plus puissante mage de Fairy Tail, Elle avait le cœur aux bords des lèvres. Sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle l'aimait tellement et même si elle avait mal en cette instant, elle voulait que Mirajane comprenne que ce n'était plus un jeu, que ce n'était plus le défi de Cana. Elle devait savoir qu'elle était sincère avec celle qu'elle aimait et que leur nuit passée ensemble ne faisait pas partit de leur gage. Comment Mirajane pouvait le croire ou même l'imaginer ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Et pourtant ça en avait l'air.

- Erza...ça ne pourra jamais être possible entre nous. Ce défi qu'ils nous ont donné.. .Je le savais que c'était stupide. Regarde ou nous en sommes maintenant et je sais - je l'avais aperçu dans ton regard - je sais que pour toi ce n'était pas le cas et j'en ai médiocrement joué. Je suis complément déchirée par la culpabilisé et j'en suis tellement désolée ! Si tu savais...

Ses épaules tremblotaient et elle plaça ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes.  
Erza frissonna désagréablement en entendant les pleurs et les gémissements de désespoir.  
Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Mirajane. Ne devrait-elle pas pleurait à sa place ?  
Mais la blanche avait un cœur pure et une gentillesse qui n'égalait aucune autre personne.

C'était peut être pour cela qu'elle l'aimait plus que la raison lui demandait de renoncer à cette amour impure.  
Elle avait parfois l'impression de la souiller avec cet amour déroutant.  
Elle qui était si belle, si gentille, si pure.  
Erza savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mériter son affection mais au fond elle l'espérait avidement. Elle le rêvait plus que quiconque.  
La Rousse voulait lui montrer qu'à cette guerre terrible entre deux passions, leur histoire était morte au profit d'un avenir qui les aurait concilié à leur société actuelle.

- Tu as raison. Murmura Erza en serrant les dents. J'ai été sincère depuis le début. Puisque nous avions perdu aux cartes contre Cana. La Guilde nous avait demandé de faire semblant d'être un couple pendant une semaine. Tu avais accepté en riant que ce n'était pas un gage vraiment "approprié". Moi dans tout ça, je me sentais comme dans un rêve. Mon cœur n'avait jamais était aussi vivant. Je me sentais entière. Je me sentais vivre. On s'est embrassé, caressé, dit des mots gentils. Toi dans tout ça, je savais que tu plaisantais, mais moi, j'ai été sincère du début jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimée Mirajane.

Mirajane la fixait, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues pâles

-Je…Je...

-Et tu crois que coucher ensemble était une plaisanterie aussi ? la coupa t-elle en détourant les yeux.

-Erza..Je suis désolé...

- Des excuses, Mira, je n'en veux pas. Parce que pour moi, je n'ai pas couché avec toi mais j'ai fait l'amour avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Crois-le vraiment, parce que j'ai été plus que sincère. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu étais sincère avec moi ? Est-ce que tu plaisantais avec moi ?

La blanche releva la tête et la dévisagea comme si un troisième œil avait poussé sur le front de la rousse.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre puis elle détourna son regard vers le sol, une expression douloureuse sur son visage.

- Tu ne comprends pas Erza. Deux femmes ne peuvent pas être en couple et tu oublies encore que je le suis avec Luxus.

- Natsu est en couple avec Grey et ce n'est pas un problème !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Si. Et il n'y a aucun problème, tout le monde l'accepte et ils sont contents pour eux ! Depuis le temps Mira, tu devrais savoir que la guilde est pas comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ton comportement. je ne te comprend plus.

Mirajane la fixa de nouveau et elle se rapprocha lentement vers Erza.  
La Rousse pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage et son corps frissonna malgré elle.

- Tu as tord. Grogna t-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

-Alors pourquoi ? Dis moi Pourquoi ! Je veux juste savoir Mirajane. Je n'aime pas être dans l'ignorance. S'il te plait. Demanda Erza en lui prenant la main.

Elle sursauta au contact de leurs peaux et des nouvelles larmes perlèrent de ses magnifiques yeux océans.

- Mon cœur est lourd de regrets. Je me dis que ce n'est pas pour rien que mon pouvoir est celui d'un démon. je suis comme vous me connaissez tous mais au fond, depuis la perte de ma sœur, je culpabilise. J'ai l'impression, même si c'est vraiment stupide, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus le droit a l'amour d'une femme. J'ai constamment peur de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Et j'ai peur de t'en faire constamment. Le jour ou j'ai ressentit de l'amour envers toi. J'ai eu tellement peur mais quand tu étais devant moi, tes yeux dans les miens, puis ta bouche sur la mienne qui se mouvait agréablement bien. J'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quand tes mains, puis ta langue parcourait mon corps, je me suis sentie vivante. Je me suis sentie tellement bien et j'avais compris à ce moment là que je t'aimais sincèrement. Mais ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé dans ton lit, tes longs doigts fins caressant ma peau et apercevoir ta magnifique chevelure étalée sur tes draps de soie... J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu tellement peur de te faire du mal.

Mirajane la serra dans ses bras et elle étouffa ses pleurs dans le creux de son cou.  
Erza était paralysée par ses aveux mais en même temps soulagée.  
Une larme perla et glissa le long de son visage, se perdant dans la chaleur de son corps.  
De la joie ? De l'incompréhension ? Du soulagement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait finalement ?  
Ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire sincère et instinctivement, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa fine taille.

- Tu sais Mira...Il n'y a pas besoin de souffrance pour pouvoir aimer. Il n'y a pas besoin que je souffre pour pouvoir t'aimer et il n'y a pas besoin que tu souffres pour pouvoir m'aimer. Toi qui sais si bien parler d'amour... Je ne suis en faite qu'une ignorante dans ce domaine mais malgré tout ça, mon cœur a décidé d'aimer une femme. La plus belle femme au monde et la plus exceptionnelle. Pourquoi avoir tant de crainte ? Aurais-tu oubliée que nous sommes les deux plus puissantes mages de Fairy Tail ? Moi aussi j'avais peur avant. Tu le sais pourtant, avec les années, je recouvrais cette peur avec mes armures mais aujourd'hui je la recouvre avec l'amour que j'ai envers toi. Et pour rien au monde, je ne changerai cela.

N'écoutant que son instinct, elle posa une main audacieuse sur l'une des joues opalines de sa bien aimée et ses doigts effleurèrent lentement ses douces lèvres et sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses hanches. Mirajane bougea ses lèvres, les sortant de l'étau humide où elles étaient emprisonnées.

Le muscle qu'elle avait précédemment senti revint la lécher, et caressa sa lèvre supérieure. Sa langue titilla timidement son homologue, curieuse comme la première fois qu'elles s'étaient embrassées, celle de savoir quelles sensations cela pouvait bien provoquer. Peu à peu le baiser devint tendre et langoureux, lent, sensuel et amoureux, profondément amoureux. Leurs lèvres s'accommodaient sur le même rythme, comme si elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Rien n'était calculé avec Mirajane, tout était spontané et sincère.

Erza aimait cette sensation de légèreté. Cette sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre et sentir son cœur battre à une allure affolante. Ce sentiment la consumait lentement, semblable à une flamme ardente impossible à éteindre complètement. Elle aimait tout ce qui constituait l'amour. Ces souffrances et ces plaisirs mais particulièrement son ange qu'elle ne cessait d'aimer d'avantage chaque jour, sachant qu'elle ne s'en lasserait certainement jamais jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

En détachant sa bouche, Elle l'a regarda tendrement.  
Son ange avait l'air serein et apaisé.  
Elle ne la sentait plus trembler et elle ressentait sa magie l'entourer dans une étreinte doucereuse.

-Je t'en supplie Erza…Pardonne moi d'avoir été une femme qui avait peur d'un avenir éphémère...Pardonne moi d'avoir été si odieuse avec tes sentiments.

-Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, une vieille femme m'avait dit que les Dieux nous envient parce que nous sommes mortels, parce que chacun de nos instants peut être le dernier et que tout est beaucoup plus beau car nous sommes condamnés. Je le comprends mieux dès à présent. Je ne veux plus résider dans le passé, je veux juste vivre à tes coté.

Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage et même avec la pénombre de cette fin d'après midi. Les sourires pouvaient éclaircir le plus sombre des endroits, le plus sombres des cœurs et montrer à l'avenir, la plus belle des lumières.

**Fin.**

**OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

**Note d'auteur :**** Bon et bien, je sais jamais quoi dire à la fin ^^'**

**En tout cas, je serrai très heureuse de recevoir des reviews de vous, chers lecteurs :)**

**A bientôt,**

**Nawaki-Chan.**


End file.
